My New Parents Are Vampires!
by girlywit
Summary: Rosalie talked the cullens into adopting a baby but when they got to the orphanage all their cold hearts melted when they meet melissa, a fourteen year old girl who needs the cullens help to move on from her horrible past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was jolted out of sleep by screaming coming from down the hall. I looked around making sure no one was in my room, but when I heard the laughter following the scream, I realized it was just Kylie getting her revenge on Rebecca. You see, Kylie got in some huge trouble by selling drugs to the other kids at the orphanage, and rumor has it that Rebecca is the one that told the security guard.

If Rebecca really did tell on Kylie, and I don't think she did, than she is more stupid than I thought. Everyone knew what Kylie did when someone even thought about crossing her. Now Rebecca eyes are on fire, because Kylie told me she was going to put bleach in her shampoo. Poor girl.

I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, I looked over at my roommate seeing she was still fast asleep in her bed, I quickly walked to the dresser and pulled out a shirt and some pants not caring if they matched. I quietly but quickly walked to the door trying not trip on the piles of clothes that dotted the floor if I fell there was no hope of getting out of here without Sara waking up. When I made it to the door without Sara waking up, I thought my day was already looking better, but that was immediately shot down when I opened the door and Kylie and her friends were standing there. Kylie looked like a girl you wouldn't want to mess with, the had short cropped black hair, narrowed angry black eyes and a scar down her cheek, and like me she was dressed in baggy black clothes.

How I wish I could tell her to leave me alone, but unless I wanted to have a knife in my shoulder I don't think that would be a wise choice.

" Helen wants you in her office," She gave me a glare that obviously told me to lie. No matter how close we may be, and trust me are close but only because I'm scared to death of her, and what better way to keep myself safe from her than becoming her 'best friend' but she still won't hesitate to make my life hell if I let any of her secrets out.

I nodded and started walking towards the councilors office, I expected Kylie to leave me alone and go off to make someone else miserable but when I looked behind she was following me. I turned around and pretended she wasn't there. It was working well until we made it to the office. She grabbed me by my neck and shoved me against the wall. I felt the sharp point of her knife press in to my side.

" Listen Melissa, keep your mouth shut are I'm going to make sure you will." She pressed the knife harder against my side to make her point clear. When I looked up to answer her I noticed a couple sitting in the waiting area, each of them were beautiful, It was hard to look away, and they were staring right at us with wide eyes, as if they could hear what she was saying.

" I am talking to you," Her voice was so cold it made me shudder.

I nodded my head towards the couple, once she saw them she back off and gave me one last look before walking off. When I looked over to the couple they were gone. I sighed and stepped in front of the door to the office hoping this won't take long. When I opened the door I couldn't help but gasp at the site in front of me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sitting before Helen was the couple that was sitting in the waiting room and six other people that were just as beautiful as they are. They were all looking at me as if I was the answer to all their problems. That is very creepy. I looked over at Helen to see she was just as surprised as I was. I don't even know them but I can already tell they were rich, which is weird because rich people never came here to adopt, we were the troubled kids, they always wanted the perfect child. They were just wasting there time. Which I realized was true when they got up left.

" Melissa, sit down I'll be back in a minute." I nodded and sat in one of the empty seats as Helen walked the beautiful people out. I almost laughed when I noticed Helen drooling over a tall blond man. I crossed my arms and waited for Helen to come back. While I waited I looked around at the familiar room, the old computer sitting on a chipped desk that had a few files on top, and the filing cabinets that contained all our files. I sighed and started tapping my foot impatiently. After about ten minutes of nothing but listening to the clock tick, she finally came back. She sat on the old computer chair behind her desk and crossed her arms.

" I'm going to assume you know why you're here."

" I have no idea why I'm here, why don't you tell me."

" Someone put bleach in Rebecca's shampoo, do you know who did it?"

I made sure my face was perfectly blank so she won't be able to tell I'm lying.

" no."

" Melissa, I need to know who did it," she tried to use her 'mean voice' but it just made her voice more annoying that usual.

" I already told you, I don't have any idea who did it."

She sighed and I could already tell she was starting to loose patients with me and nodded," alright if you really don't know you can leave."

I got up and walked to the door when I looked up I almost cried at the disappointment I saw in her eyes. She knew I was lying.

I quietly walked out of her office and started towards my room, hoping I didn't run into anyone. As I walked down the halls I couldn't help but think of how much the tile floors and stark white walls reminded me of a hospital, I quickly shook away the thought before memory's started flooding back and made me feel worse than I already did.

When I passed by a window that gave me a view of the parking lot I saw the same family that was in the office getting in their expensive cars, a gorgeous blond women looked back at me and gave me a small smile. Confused I just looked away and continued to walk to my room.

When I walked through my bed room door I was pleasantly surprised when Sara was away. I jumped on my unmade bed and let myself get drowned by my quilt and loneliness. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Melissa, wake up, we're going to be late for school!" after Sara screamed that into my ear she started shaking me so hard I fell of my bed but thankfully landed on a small pile clothes, I looked back at the traitor clock that failed to wake me up and noticed that if I didn't hurry I would be late. I can't be late again, my teacher Mrs. Foster is so uptight, if I'm just a little late she sends a letter to Helen and Helen already yells at me enough.

I jumped up and grabbed the first clean clothes I could find and tugged it on while I looked for my book bag once I found it I started hopping around on one foot to put my shoes on. I ran into the bathroom and quickly ran the brush through my long brown hair, and looked at my wide blue eyes to make sure I looked okay, and before I knew it I was out the door and making it just in time for the bus, good think because I really didn't feel like walking to school. I walked to the back of the bus and sat in the only empty seat left. When we were almost to the school ran started pouring down, I could already tell today was going to suck.

My assumption that today was going to suck turned out to be truer than I thought because when I walked through the door and on the board it said there will be a surprise pop quiz today, and the worst part is I didn't study for this test, I don't think I mentioned yet how much I hate my math teacher. I sat in my desk thinking of what I could do to keep me from taking this test. Mrs. Foster started passing out the test and when she gave me mine the intercom came on," can you please send Melissa to the office." I don't remember a time when I was so excited to go to the office. I jumped out of my desk and turned toward Mrs. Foster and tried to give her a sorry expression.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Foster is their any way to take my test some other time?"

She sighed and nodded her head. " You can take you test Tuesday."

I put all my books back into my book bag and took off for the office. When I entered the office I noticed there were more fliers on the desk than usual, but what surprised me the most was that Helen was sitting in one of the chairs that were against the wall.

I walked up to her and hoped I wasn't in any trouble, but I soon realized I was fine when she smiled at me.

" What are you doing here?" I asked as soon as I was in hearing distance. She jumped from her seat and grabbed my arm, " I'll explain on the way back." I decided not to push the subject and wait.

Sadly it was still raining and we had to run through it to get to the car. Once we were inside a huge smile took over her face.

" What are you so happy about?"

" Well, a family came to the orphanage today, and they are interested in adopting you."

I turned my head towards her because I'm sure she's gone completely crazy.

" Your kidding, right?"

" No, and their really nice people Melissa you should give them a chance."

" Who are they?"

" They are the Cullens, the father is a respected doctor in Forks, Washington, and his wife is a interior designer, they have three daughters and three sons, they are all excited to meet you."

I sank back against my seat in complete shock. Someone wants to adopt me, usually people only adopt babies. I'm scared but I'm also a little relieved, I'm finally get out of the orphanage. I stared off into space and thought about what the Cullens will be like.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We finally made it back to the orphanage and I was shaking with nerves. What if they met me and decide they didn't want me. I can't have another family give up on me, I wouldn't be able to handle that again. I carefully stepped out of the car, I didn't want to have to walk into that office soaked with water because I tripped and fell into a puddle, that would make a horrible first impression. Once we made into the building I thought I might faint.

I grabbed Helens arm and pulled her closer towards me, " I don't think I can do this."

She gave me a sympathetic look and put her hand on my shoulder, " Melissa you are a wonderful girl and your so smart there isn't a reason why they wouldn't like you."

" My own parents didn't want me why do you think some strangers will?"

" Melissa these people are nothing like your parents if you give them a chance they will love you, and give you a great life."

I took a deep breath before I started walking to the office. When we were standing in front of the office door my stomach started churning and my hands started shaking so bad I couldn't open the door. Helen sighed and opened the door for me and pushed me inside, I peek out my lashes at the family and is shocked to see the beautiful family all sitting in the seats across from the desk. Helen pushed me into the empty chair next to a big guy with short brown hair, he looked over at me and gave me huge smile, I quickly looked away. I held the arms on the chair so tight my knuckles turned white.

"Melissa, this is Carlisle Cullen, his wife Esme, and their children, Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett."

I looked over at them to see all of them looking at me with bright eyes and big smiles, It is so creepy. I looked at Helen to see she was trying not to laugh. Looks like I'm alone on this one.

I looked at the man named Carlisle and tried to give him a sad look, "Listen, I don't want to be rude but I don't think this is going to work."

I quickly walked out the room but not before I saw a angry look pass across Helen's face. I quickly walk to my room and sit on my bed and wait for Helen to come and correct me.

Maybe an hour later Helen walked in and sat on my bed with me, "Melissa, I know you don't like them but they already signed the adoption papers, and they are going to take you home with them in one hour, you should start packing your clothes." My mouth was hanging open as she walked out the room, I can't believe she just told me I didn't have a choice in any of this. I got up and walked to my dresser hoping not to brake out in tears. When I was done packing I slowly walked out to my room and hoped I would have a better life with these total strangers.


End file.
